Sinnocence the Undying
Sinnocence the Undying is the first challenge on the Unfortunate Souls Challenges board. Attacks Sinnocence the Undying's attacks deal either Light or Darkness damage. # "Be... purified by my light!" Sinnocence strikes its target with its Blinding Light of Destiny-infused arm, dealing 1 hit of Light Melee damage. #* Inflicts 'Blinding Light' for 2 turns, a 100% Light DoT. # "Doom! Doom! Hahaha!" Sinnocence strikes its target with its Necrotic Sword of Doom-infused arm, dealing 1 hit of Darkness Melee damage. #* Inflicts 'Doomed' for 2 turns, a 100% Darkness DoT. # Sinnocence strikes its target multiple times with its Blinding Light of Destiny-infused arm and/or its Necrotic Sword of Doom-infused arm, dealing 3 hits of Light and Darkness Melee damage. #* The number of hits this attack deals increases by 1 for each time Sinnocence regenerates and loses control. # "Hold... still..." Sinnocence strikes its target with both its Blinding Light of Destiny-infused arm and Necrotic Sword of Doom-infused arm, inflicting 2 hits of Light and Darkness Melee damage. #* Inflicts 'Dazed', a 1-turn stun. #* Stun duration increases by 1 every 2 times that Sinnocence loses control, rounded down. Rotation Sinnocence the Undying's attack rotation is 1 -> 2 -> 3 -> 4 -> 3 -> repeat. Mechanics * When Sinnocence the Undying's HP falls below 50%, it will heal back to full HP on its next turn and apply 1 stack of Losing Control for 100 turns, a -20 All debuff. When its HP falls below 50% again, Losing Control will further reduce its All by another -20, making it become -40, -60, -80, etc. on subsequent activations. ** "Sinnocence recovers... but seems to be losing control." * When attacked while a Doom or Destiny item is equipped, Sinnocence the Undying regenerates HP equal to 200% of the damage taken, even if the damage element is not Light or Darkness. "Sinnocence's body absorbs the damage from your Doom and Destiny weapons!" ** It is believed that when this ability is triggered, Sinnocence attempts to heal 200% of the damage taken, which normally results in a heal instead of taking damage from that attack. Reducing its -All resistance without increasing its Health resist will cause it to "overheal", resulting in more HP regained. *** Reducing Sinnocence's All resist without increasing its Health resist will increase the amount healed. *** Because this heal is affected by -All, accidentally wielding a Doom or Destiny item while attacking at high stacks of Losing Control can result in a huge heal. ** While this message claims it is absorbing damage from a Doom or Destiny weapon, items such as the Helm / Mantle of Destiny will also result in failure to deal damage. Resistances * Immobility: 200 * Light: 50 * Darkness: 50 * Good: 20 * Evil: 20 * All: 0 (variable) Notes Sinnocence can only lose control a maximum of 50 times (formerly uncapped). This means that its -All debuff is capped at -1000. Although reducing Sinnocence's HP below 50% will still cause it to heal to full, beyond that point it will no longer gain more -All, nor will it hit more times with Attack 3, or stun for a longer duration with Attack 4. Category:Boss Category:Monster